


Scene N take 2

by kumiho_m



Series: MewGulf The Series [5]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiho_m/pseuds/kumiho_m
Summary: Незакрытые гештальты - это зло. А со злом надо бороться… другим злом. И кто виноват, что оно приобретает такие соблазнительные формы? 😈😈😈
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf The Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821979
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Win-win

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновение:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Mmister_j/status/1291390119530893314
> 
> https://twitter.com/bemymew/status/1275118932085452800
> 
> Мьюгалфы продолжают пробуждать во мне кинки - ничего не могу с этим поделать… Их химия просто сшибает с ног.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Win-win - в теории игр это беспроигрышная игра: взаимодействие, от которого все участники могут получить прибыль. В разрешении конфликтов беспроигрышная стратегия - это совместная стратегия и процесс разрешения конфликтов, цель которых - охватить всех участников.
> 
> Глава для затравки 😈  
> Предупреждения в шапке пугают даже меня...

Это была очень плохая идея: заключать пари на то, кто выиграет. На желание. Но Галф был настолько уверен в своих силах в этой онлайн-стратегии, что легкомысленно решил: уж он-то “сделает” Мью на раз. Ну или на два.

Оказалось, что этот коварный тип гражданской наружности только притворялся, что он фигово играет. Ну или по крайней мере здорово прокачал свой уровень с Сингто, пока обижался, что для него нет места в команде Галфа. Потому что видя разгромный счет по очкам, младший не предчувствует ничего хорошего — уж больно коварные интонации в наушниках были у этого обычно мягкого голоса, когда завершился последний бой. 

— Пи`Мью… — традиционный видеозвонок перед сном. Галф расстроен немного, поэтому такое официальное обращение.

— Да, мой хороший? — тот выглядит довольным. Очень довольным.

— Ты меня обманул.

— В чем же? — эти невинные глаза могут обмануть кого угодно, но не Галфа.

— В том, что ты стал лучше играть. И подначил меня на это пари.

— Подначил? Но я лишь предложил — ты сам согласился…

— Да, потому что не думал, что ты можешь выиграть!

— Ау, — этот husky voice, как называют его фанаты, вызывает табуны мурашек не только у них, но и у Галфа. — Но ты проиграл…

— Чего ты хочешь? — лучше сразу перейти к делу, расплатиться и быть свободным от обязательств.

— Хммм… есть у меня одно давнее желание. Можно даже сказать, что это незакрытый гештальт с первого сезона.

Фух, так это по работе… Галф с облегчением расслабляется, потому что невольно ожидал какой-то подставы от своего парня, который ну никогда ничего не говорит просто так.

— И что это?

— Дубль два, — даже на небольшом экране телефона видно, как загадочно мерцают эти глаза, пусть и немного уставшие после длинного дня.

— Дубль два? — Галф реально не понимает, о чем речь. И дрожь распространяется по позвоночнику от того-самого-томного выражения лица.

— Фактически, это не второй дубль, конечно — мы их снимали поболее. Но есть сцены, которые я бы хотел повторить без присутствия камер.

— Ккккакие сцены? — заикания за ним еще раньше вроде бы никто не замечал, но тут явно не та проблема, которую может устранить хороший логопед. Потому что нервная дрожь предвкушения не лечится.

— Рейтинговые сцены, мой хороший. Практически из каждого эпизода… — затухающий к концу фразы голос только еще сильнее разгоняет кровь. Потому что даже будучи далеко от Мью, Галф чувствует, как эти томные звуки разжигают томление где-то глубоко внутри.

Он незаметно сглатывает.  
Нет.

И не рад, что согласился на это пари.  
Нет.  



	2. Long sweet night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Освежим в памяти:  
> https://twitter.com/net_drifter/status/1255291516681060353
> 
> В лакорне эта сцена явно неоднозначная и вызывает много претензий, но является очень важной для развития персонажа Тарна. Поэтому особенно хочется ее переиграть, когда оба участника заинтересованы в происходящем))
> 
> Музыка для главы:  
> sliv ka - Клубная
> 
> У меня по первости от этой темы дикие мурахи бегали, потому что она сразу пробуждала образы в голове…

Сообщение в LINE отвлекает от бумаг. Мью трет уставшие от работы глаза и протягивает руку, чтобы узнать, кто беспокоит его в столь поздний час. И да: надо бы на беззвучный поставить, потому что Галф явно давно спит, завалившись без сил после тяжелого дня.

_Приходи ко мне.  
Дубль два_

Закрыть и открыть глаза.  
Еще раз проверить отправителя.  
Галф.

Сглатывает, потому что из головы совсем вылетел тот спор и “желание”, которое он высказал, поддавшись импульсу увидеть смущение на любимом лице. Галф такой очаровательный, когда стесняется…

Но, как оказалось, его решительный нонг все принял за чистую монету — чем грех не воспользоваться. Очень соблазнительный грех.

И единственный вопрос, который сейчас волнует: какую сцену решил воспроизвести его возлюбленный. Ответом стали полумрак в комнате и лежащий без движения в кипенно-белой рубашке Галф.

В горле снова пересохло — наверное из-за коротких горячих выдохов через полуоткрытый рот. Мью подходит к кровати и садится рядом. Его рука тянется, чтобы коснуться волос лежащего парня, нежно поглаживает его ухо. Галф в ответ еле слышно вздыхает и сглатывает, но не открывает глаза, что провоцирует довольную улыбку.

— Я думаю, что ты знаешь, как сильно меня тянет к тебе, — удивительно, но он еще помнит реплики, которые предпочитает немного переиначить, пока рука продолжает скользить по шее, нежно ее поглаживая. — Ты, наверное, и правда меня “ненавидишь”. Но это начал ты…

Губы растягиваются в улыбке узнавания, но нонг все еще продолжает неподвижно лежать. И только сильно поднимающаяся грудь дает понять, что тот не спит.

Мью начинает расстегивать рубашку, медленно и мучительно, пуговица за пуговицей, при этом кончики его пальцев касаются кожи на груди парня, что не добавляет тому спокойствия. Видно, что Галф изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не начать ерзать или выгибаться навстречу, дабы увеличить площадь соприкосновения, потому что такие касания только дразнят. Но с пуговицами наконец покончено — и та самая рука, которая испытывала на прочность его терпение ласками в районе шеи, решила теперь подразнить в другой области: Пи нежно проходится пальцами по контуру брови и распространяет свои мучительные касания дальше по лицу. И продолжает свой монолог:

— Ты же это понимаешь? Сейчас ты похож на ребенка...

Глаза нонга открываются — и это уже явное нарушение сценария. Но тому явно все равно, потому что его губы обхватывают указательный палец, что, дразня, по контуру обводил нежную кожу.

Теперь дыхание перехватывает у Мью, потому что даже в полумраке видно, насколько искажено лицо возлюбленного, которое буквально за несколько секунд из расслабленного стало томно-взволнованным. Но… ему нужно завершить сцену, поэтому старший нависает над парнем и начинает целовать его шею, медленно, вызывая дрожь в тех местах, где губы касаются голой кожи. 

Галфу не нужно вспоминать последовательность действий в сцене, которую они когда-то снимали почти час: его рука сама тянется и зарывается пальцами в такие знакомые мягкие волосы. Но Мью-то все помнит: его ладонь в сводящей с ума ласке медленно скользит вверх по руке парня, их пальцы на секунду сплетаются, но потом ее прижимают возле головы, практически обездвиживая. 

— Нельзя… — этот хриплый голос возле самого уха вызывает озноб, который холодной волной спускается по позвоночнику, чтобы потом распространиться по всему телу, вызывая мурашки на коже.

Но следом за ним идет жаркое цунами, потому что Мью прихватывает губами мочку уха, а затем и прикусывает ее. Стон уже нельзя запереть внутри — как и сильное желание схватить за плечо, чтобы удержаться в этом океане ощущений. Но:

— Нельзя… — это звучит как приговор. Галфу хочется плакать от какого-то безумного отчаяния, что для него любые прикосновения под запретом, но горящее восторгом лицо Мью с лихвой это компенсирует. 

Поэтому: стиснуть зубы и терпеть.  
Пока Мью продолжает оставлять дразнящие поцелуи на подбородке и сверхчувствительной шее, уделяя ей особое внимание.  
Пока целует легко, почти невесомо грудь в распахнутой рубашке.  
Пока касания не поднимаются обратно к лицу, чтобы подарить поцелуй глазам, скулам и наконец губам.

Но это не то, о чем умоляет всем своим видом нонг. Это лишь желание подразнить, довести до исступления, изнеможения. Поэтому поцелуй завершается, так толком и не начавшись. Единственное утешение — это тяжесть тела, что так приятно давит сверху, потому что в этот раз старшему не нужно думать про угол съемки и расстановке камер. А только о том, что он хочет делать с каждым сантиметром этой роскошной золотистой кожи, что так щедро предоставили ему в доступ.

А хочется ему то, что тогда было под запретом — и яркие пятна расцветают под его губами, которые помечают _мой_.

Мой.  
МОЙ.

Вероятно, завтра он выслушает по этому поводу пару “ласковых”, но сейчас Галф только стонет в ответ и еще сильнее выгибается. Мью выпускает его руку из захвата, чтобы спуститься еще ниже:

— Держись за кровать.

И тот на удивление слушается, потому что поднявшиеся руки еще сильнее распахивают рубашку, предоставляя полный доступ на беззащитное тело — и им беззастенчиво пользуются. Это слишком сладко, чтобы быть правдой…

Прикоснуться губами, чтобы ощутить сокращение мышц под ними.  
Еле слышный стон.  
Дотронуться языком, пробуя на вкус сладость кожи.  
Легонько подуть, чтобы холод испаряющейся влаги добавил остроты ощущений.  
Скрип деревянного изголовья, потому что руки отчаянно сжимают его, чтобы не сорваться.  
Прихватить зубами мягкий “молочный кокосовый животик”.  
Задохнуться от того, какой музыкой звучит его имя, когда Галф умоляет.  
Но он не жестокий — совсем нет, поэтому спуститься еще на несколько сантиметров ниже, чтобы губами сквозь ткань домашних шорт почувствовать, что кто-то уже на пределе.

Звук расстегнувшейся молнии разрезает воздух, а затем — сильный стон, потому что молча терпеть влажные жаркие прикосновения — почти нереально. Сильные руки фиксируют бедра, в то время как рот терзает и терзает слабое и изможденное от желания тело до тех пор, пока звезды перед глазами не устраивают многочисленные взрывы сверхновой, а прохладный ночной воздух не врывается в охрипшее горло, когда кто-то наконец вспоминает, что нужно дышать.

Галф открывает глаза, когда всполохи уже почти сгладились и зрение восстановилось. Руки болят, поэтому с гримасой страдания он их опускает, чтобы обхватить ладонями любимое лицо и наконец поцеловать так, как мечталось весь вечер: одержимо и страстно, ощущая свой вкус на губах. Это горько и сладко одновременно. Это добавляет пикантности слиянию и вызывает вторую волну жара, распространяющегося по венам.

Поэтому Мью удивленно вздрагивает, когда рука нонга отрывается от его волос и мягко толкает его, принуждая лечь на спину. Хищная улыбка подтверждает предположение: у Галфа тоже есть планы на эту длинную сладкую ночь.

И Мью совсем не против в них поучаствовать.  



	3. (Milk)shake it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tua-eng - дорогой, милый. То, от чего орут фанаты и фигеют репортеры: как Мью называет Галфа
> 
> Музыка для главы:  
> Sickick - Infected (deeper version/slowed down)  
> https://youtu.be/KWNJtvKhE-M?list=LLQ6AoW2lUN05zjGsjaiHh1w

_Ты где?_

_Минут через 20 буду, стою в пробке на соседней улице_

_Тогда заедешь в KFC? Хочу курицу и молочный коктейль_

_Прощай, диета — привет, пухлые щечки? 😈_

_Мьююююю 😤_

_А как же “Пи`, я не люблю сладкое”? 😝 😝 😝_

_Я люблю курицу с мороженным или коктейлем — это единственное исключение. Ну и печенье твоей сестры_

_Я передам Джом — ей будет приятно 😏_

_А мне будет приятно, если ты поспешишь. Не заставляй меня ждать_

_Кто-то сегодня капризничает, tua-eng?_

_Нет, но в твоих интересах приехать как можно быстрее_

Тот самый холодок предвкушения зарождается в области затылка, а затем растекается по позвоночнику, вызывая небольшое онемение конечностей. И теплое напряжение внизу живота.

Наверное, надо к психотерапевту, чтобы разобрать по полочкам, почему его так _возбуждает_ капризный Галф.  
Галф-детка.  
Галф-”хочу-вот-это-Пи`-и-немедленно”  
Причем грань между умилением и острым приступом желания такая тонкая, что в течение 5 минут его бросает из одной крайности в другую.  
Это ненормально, да.  
Но так ему нравится.  
Потому что ровно точно так же эта капризная прелесть требует его: внимание, поцелуи, прикосновения.  
Его целиком — со всеми потрохами, сердцем, душой.  
И получает к удовольствию их обоих.  
Поэтому Мью совсем не сложно выполнять такие маленькие капризы, потому что знает: в ответ он получит _гораздо большее_.

В его квартире подозрительно тихо. Галф успел заснуть, пока ждал? Но не так уж и долго он ехал, поэтому вряд ли.

Ставит пакет с едой на барную стойку, что отделяет кухню от зоны гостиной, и тихо идет в сторону спальни. Если его мальчик и правда уснул после тяжелого дня — не стоит его будить. В этом плане Галф такой простой: устал — поспи. И на любой горизонтальной поверхности тут же воплощает желаемое. А если с ним еще любимое голубое одеяло и удобная подушка — вообще “огонь”, тогда отключение организма происходит почти мгновенно.

Дверь в спальню приоткрыта, и оттуда доносятся какие-то шорохи и полувздохи. Мью напрягается: он заболел, ему плохо?

Войти, чтобы замереть от удивления и восторга.  
Потому что на кровати раскинулись эти бесконечные ноги с восхитительно-золотистой кожей.  
Раскинулись призывно и маняще, как бы приглашая присоединиться.  
Эту же мысль транслируют и темные горящие глаза, которые с поволокой смотрят на (не)жданного гостя.  
И рука, что плавно спускается по груди до линии боксеров, чтобы, на мгновение замерев, скользнуть под тонкую ткань.  
Из всего этого развратного великолепия выбиваются только пламенеющие уши, краска с которых растекается и на лицо, и на обнаженную грудь.  
Кто-то дико смущается?

Но даже увиденного достаточно, чтобы вся внутренняя поверхность горла стала наждачной бумагой, за которую цепляется воздух. И его очень сильно не хватает — как и ощущения гладкой нежной кожи под ладонями. Это просто до болезненности необходимо, да. Идти на этот влажный золотой свет как на поклонение божеству, чтобы воздать ему почести.

Но:

— Не трогать — только смотреть.

Наверное у Мью сейчас выражение лица ребенка, которому показали конфетку, подразнили и спрятали ее обратно в шкаф. Поэтому Галф смягчается:

— Но смотреть можешь как угодно близко, — и еще шире раздвигает ноги, как бы намекая, что кровать большая и они оба на ней поместятся.

О боже, спасибо тебе за то, что в свое время Мью настоял на кинг-сайзе несмотря на смущение парня! Это решение потом сторицей окупилось уже неоднократно, но сейчас оно просто 1000 из 100 по шкале удачности.

Он медленно опускается на кровать в непосредственной близости от этих шикарных ног, невольно поморщившись, потому что болезненность эрекции, зажатой плотными джинсами, уже на грани терпения. Но это ничто по сравнению с тем зрелищем, что разворачивается в неприличной близости от его глаз. Настолько неприличной, что даже чувствуется тот самый легкий горьковато-пряный аромат возбуждения Галфа, чья рука все еще в нижнем белье совершает весьма очевидные движения.

— Наверное надо снять? — задумчивый голос выводит старшего из транса, на что тот переводит взгляд на лицо коварного соблазнителя, который прикусил губу, явно пребывая в сомнении.

Губу, которую очень хочется тоже укусить.  
Или пройтись языком по контуру.  
Или нырнуть между ними, вызывая стон и провоцируя руки впиться в волосы так, как умеет только он: с отчаянием и надрывом.  
Но сейчас в ответ он может только кивнуть, предварительно сглотнув в попытке увлажнить давно пересохшее горло.

— Поможешь?

О да…  
Он готов.  
Всегда готов прийти на помощь своему нонгу.

— Но помни: нельзя касаться кожи.

Хочется плакать от несправедливости этого мира и жестокости одного отдельно взятого человека. Но что-то подсказывает, что надо слушаться, чтобы потом получить награду как хорошему мальчику. Поэтому аккуратно поддеть пальцами ткань и меееедленно провести ее вниз по тем самым бедрам, что сводят его с ума же давно. Настолько давно, что он помнит каждый их сантиметр — не только глазами, но и руками, и губами.

И снова прилипнуть глазами к тому, как Галф дарит удовольствие себе и издевается при этом над своим Пи`. Потому что его рука плотно обхватывает уже полностью свободный орган, блестящий от смазки и естественных выделений. В этом есть что-то безумно залипательное и завораживающее:  
вниз, к основанию, сжать поплотнее  
медленно вверх, пока пальцы не достигнут чувствительной головки  
здесь уже потереть, пройтись вокруг налитой кровью плоти, вызвав ноющий стон, почти хныканье  
другой рукой зажать сосок левой груди почти до боли  
прогнуться в пояснице

А дальше чистая эротическая математика:  
+1 к скорости воспроизведения последовательности действий  
+10 к децибелам  
+100 к неописуемой комбинации страдания и удовольствия на лице  
-1000000 к выдержке Мью

— Shake it, baby, — хриплый голос разрезает ткань из шорохов, стонов и хлюпающих звуков. И становится той командой, которую они оба так ждали.

Это явно пытка — наблюдать:  
как Галф рваными резкими движениями доводит себя до точки невозврата  
как искажается его лицо на грани удовольствия  
как до хруста позвонков выгибается его спина  
каким высоким становится его голос в момент, когда конвульсии охватывают его тело, а вязкая белая субстанция толчками выплескивается на живот

И это — сигнал стартового пистолета, чтобы наброситься голодно и целовать жадно, пожирая желанные губы, которые сначала отвечают слабо после только что испытанного оргазма, но затем все больше набирают силу — и уже не уступают по напору.

Через голову стянуть майку, которая только мешает прижаться к этому горячему великолепию — и пофиг на то, что сперма Галфа теперь на них обоих. В этом есть какая-то изощренная интимность. Как и в том, как краснеет его парень, стоит немного спуститься вниз по торсу и губами пройтись по животу, пробуя на вкус результат столь тяжелой изнурительной “работы”.

Прикосновение к обмягшему члену вызывает болезненный вздох — да, мой хороший, знаю, насколько ты чувствительный _после_. Но это совсем не останавливает руку, что скользит между бедрами, чтобы убедиться: кто-то готовился до прихода Мью. Хорошо так готовился, если судить по влажной от смазки коже и тому, как легко пальцы проникают внутрь.

Это разжигает желание еще больше (куда уж?) и дает понять: нет ни одной причины для промедления, поэтому нижнюю часть одежды постигает та же участь, что и верхнюю: она пропадает где-то за пределами видимости. И тело наклоняется к тумбочке, чтобы нащупать презерватив в одном из ящиков, но рука останавливает попытки поиска:

— Давай сегодня без.

Мью понимает, что это неправильно и потом Галф об этом пожалеет из-за последующих неприятных ощущений, но сейчас эти безумные глаза заставляют его совершать не менее безумные поступки. Поэтому: одним резким движением подтянуть к себе бедра и медленно, сводяще с ума медленно погружаться, пока не услышишь _блять, Мью, давай быстрее_. И пока не ощутишь, как твои ягодицы обхватывают самые красивые ноги в мире, чтобы одним движением завершить то, что он рассчитывал растягивать как можно дольше, чтобы отомстить за все то ожидание, через которое его только что протащили.

Ах так, мой хороший? Хочешь быстро и жестко?

Расслабленный после полученного удовольствия Галф — это отдельное произведение искусства, когда глаза затянуты пеленой наслаждения, а тело настолько мягкое и податливое, что все сильно обостряется. И именно это дает ощущение вседозволенности, поэтому сейчас Мью не занимается любовью — нет, он втрахивает бойфренда в их кровать так сильно и жестко, как любят они оба. Он знает, что после оргазма чувствительность партнера повышена в разы, поэтому каждая фрикция для того — это смесь боли и наслаждения. Да, и ему нравится этот налет BDSM в их отношениях, когда они оба ходят по грани, балансируя на этом лезвии.

Но возбуждение слишком сильное — долго он точно не продержится, поэтому рука проскальзывает между их телами, чтобы обхватить рукой все еще влажный после мастурбации член и движениями вторить бедрам. И по тому, как напрягается Галф и сжимаются его внутренности, он понимает: у него пара секунд, поэтому в последний рывок он бросает все свои силы, чтобы потом обессиленно свалиться на грудь почти не дышащего возлюбленного, оставляя внутри него свидетельство собственной страсти.

Нет сил говорить, нет сил двигаться — только уткнуться головой в влажное от пота плечо и пробовать на вкус соль и пряность кожи.

— Ты купил милкшейк и курицу? — голос хриплый, уставший.

— В такие моменты ты можешь думать о еде? — у него тоже язык почти не слушается.

— Ты же знаешь, что я после секса готов съесть слона.

— Знаю, — нежный поцелуй в висок.

— Я думал попросить тебя купить баббл-ти, но это было бы тогда слишком очевидно, потому что ты знаешь, что я его не люблю. Ну что, второй гештальт закрыли?

Мью смотрит в эти невинно-лукавые глаза и задыхается от того, как сильно он любит этого человека.


	4. The hardest scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С одной милой леди в твиттере был разговор о том, что реальность Мьюгалфов куда круче фанфиков - и вот на следующий же день они подкидывают мне материал для главы, даже придумывать ничего не надо 😄 😄 😄  
> Вдохновение:  
> Мью:   
> \- Да, мы принимали вместе душ. Нет, это были не съемки сцены. А потом, когда вышли, увидели, что все столпились и ждали, пока мы закончим.  
> https://twitter.com/walaas98/status/1292650555559550977  
> https://twitter.com/GULFlNS/status/1292649668875231233  
> https://twitter.com/Mmister_j/status/1292718219459850242  
> https://twitter.com/mewqulfs/status/1292669133964734465  
> https://twitter.com/Mmister_j/status/1293043893416730624  
> https://vk.com/wall-192214969_15191  
> Ага, снимали сложную сцену, нужно было несколько раз мыть волосы, поэтому потом Галф просто вломился и помылся вместе…  
> https://twitter.com/walaas98/status/1294035620143214592  
> https://twitter.com/walaas98/status/1296110674221957123
> 
> Вдруг вы забыли, о какой сцене TTTS речь в главе 😈:  
> https://twitter.com/net_drifter/status/1255291532254609408  
> https://twitter.com/net_drifter/status/1255291535249281024
> 
> Непереводимая игра слов:  
> hard - имеет значения "сложный" и "твердый, жесткий" 
> 
> Песня для главы:  
> Starset - Point of No Return

Да, нужно перевести дыхание, потому что эта сцена реально выбивает его из груди. Потому что любые водные процедуры совместно с Галфом — это испытание для нервной системы, тяжелое такое испытание, основательное. Особенно когда им приходится снимать дубль за дублем для красивой картинки, что разогревает кровь покруче алкоголя, а потом идти приводить себя в порядок. 

Нельзя сказать, что они оба не получают от этого удовольствие, но уж какое-то больно извращенное: изображать (нет) страсть на глазах у съемочной команды — это то еще садо-мазо. И мучительно краснеть из-за неотвратимой реакции тела.   
Потому что.

Никто из стаффа уже не задается никакими вопросами.  
Мью и Галф знают.  
Коллеги знают.  
Фанаты знают.

Но все продолжают деликатно (нет) молчать о том, какой огонь горит даже тогда, когда в кадре должны быть Тарн и Тайп. А по факту никто не знает, кого захватывает раз за разом камера и кому режиссер командует _action!_ и _снято!_ И кого потом отправляет в душ, чтобы они могли… успокоиться. Официально это звучит как “вымыть волосы”, но все тут взрослые мальчики и девочки, поэтому под почти неслышные смешки они по очереди бегают в душевую.

И все было бы ничего, если бы вместо очередного (какого по счету за этот день?) холодного потока воды, снимающего нежелательное напряжение, Мью захлестывает горячая волна, когда через приоткрытую дверь он слышит тихое:

— Мью, ты уже… всё?

Опускает голову вниз и скептично оценивает “масштаб бедствия”, все еще скрытый тонкой тканью боксеров:

— Дай мне минут 10.

Да, этого времени будет достаточно, чтобы холод подействовал нужным образом. Но от затылка до ног его прошибает дрожь от осознания, когда дверь приоткрывается еще шире и внутрь проскальзывает один крайне смелый в последнее время нонг.   
И плотно закрывает за собой, на защелку, тем самым отрезая все пути отступления.   
Для обоих.

— Ты что делаешь? — Мью до сих пор в шоке, можно сказать, что даже испуган.

Да, они не особо прячутся от коллег. Но то, что происходит сейчас, это слишком даже для них… Поэтому практически слышно, как его в голове скрипят шестеренки, пока хоть кто-то из двоих пытается сообразить, что же дальше делать и как остановить приближающуюся катастрофу. А она действительно неминуемо надвигается, потому что эта томная поволока в глазах — явный признак того, что у кого-то другого очень серьезные намерения.

— Галф… 

Но вся заготовленная речь обрывается одним пальчиком, который прижимается к губам в жесте, значение которого весьма очевидно, но все же его комментируют:

— Помолчи, Пи`.

И чтобы уж наверняка его не ослушались, рот занимают куда более приятным делом, чем пустые разговоры.

Вот такой Галф, напористый и смелый, не часто являет себя этому миру — все же чаще он демонстрирует милую свою сторону, особенно после того, как понял, насколько нравится эта его черта Мью. До дрожащих ног нравится. Как и то, каким доминирующим и властным может быть его нежный котенок, когда у него случается нужное настроение. Как и сейчас.

А то, что оно “нужное”, нет сомнений — по крайней мере у его нонга, потому что этот огонь, что перетекает с губ на губы, явно порожден этим пламенеющим божеством, на милость которого Мью уже готов сдаться почти без сопротивления. И, судя по развитию событий, такую мгновенную капитуляцию от него и ожидали, потому что любая попытка проявить инициативу тут же мягко пресекается.

Галф хочет доминировать?  
Что же… Мью не против.  
И отдается на милость победителя в этой так и не начавшейся битве.

И Галф-завоеватель продолжает захватывать территорию одну за одной: отрывается от губ со всхлипом-обещанием еще вернуться, чтобы окончательно застолбить свои права, и опускается ниже, чтобы провести языком по коже шеи и словить ту самую дрожь от прикосновения к этой обширной g-зоне. Да, он уже давно в курсе, какие именно области на любимом теле наиболее чувствительны — и беззастенчиво пользуется этими знаниями, чтобы у жертвы не было ни одного шанса поднять восстание.

А Мью и не думает о сопротивлении. Он вообще ни о чем не думает, потому что все, на что хватает его сил — это прикусывать губы, сдерживая стоны, и руками вцепляться в плечи человека, что продолжает мучить его прикосновениями, спускаясь все ниже по торсу. Самые красивые и желанные губы оставляют свои поцелуи-отметки на груди, плечах, животе и лишают его последних остатков разума, когда приближаются к кромке боксеров, чтобы замереть на этой демаркационной линии.

Руки, что опускались вслед за губами, тоже останавливаются на этой черте, но только на мгновение, чтобы потом скользнуть вниз и убедиться:

— Я вижу, что у тебя и правда сегодня была тяжелая сцена, Пи`. Hard, как говорят англичане, very hard… Да, я думаю, что этот термин лучше всего подходит… 

Хриплый тихий голос, отражающийся от кафельных стен душевой, создает особую вибрацию, которую подхватывает тело старшего, входя в резонанс. Эти колебания созвучны движению рук по ткани: такие же медленные, размеренные, цикличные, ритмичные. Но это не тот случай, когда ритм успокаивает — наоборот: он вызывает сбой во всей системе, раскачивая маятник настолько, что интервал между ударами сердца сокращается. Настолько, что из-за тахикардии не слышно уже ничего — и не имеет значение, насколько громко стонет Мью, когда до влажной ткани дотрагиваются губы.

Боже...  
Невинный ангел, стоящий на коленях.  
Ангел со взором инкуба, обещающий райское блаженство в обмен на душу.  
Зачем тебе моя душа, мой хороший?  
Она и так давно твоя… мне больше нечем с тобой расплатиться.

Но Галфа, вероятно, не смущает неплатежеспособность его пленника, потому что он готов брать бартером: плоть за плоть, сердце за сердце, душу за душу. Они давно обменялись самым ценным — и теперь это все у них общее на двоих…

И его, вероятно, не смущают невнятный шепот и стоны, когда его губы наконец касаются возбужденной плоти, освобожденной от уз белья одним резким движением, вызвавшим остановку дыхания у обоих.

Есть в этом что-то невыносимо порочное:   
ощущать мягкие влажные прикосновения губ, сменяющиеся интенсивными и даже болезненными  
реагировать резким стоном на сжатие ладони у основания члена, которая помогает усилить наслаждение  
запускать руки в спутанные после поцелуя волосы, чтобы задавать ритм и силу воздействия  
и все это — в то время, когда, наверное, вся съемочная команда догадывается, чем они тут занимаются...

Но Мью сейчас все равно на то, что подумают другие, потому что его порочный ангел решил спуститься к нему и увлечь за собой в преисподнюю — или поднять на небеса? Наверное, Галф способен и на то, и на другое, потому что сила, с которой он воздействует на своего возлюбленного, явно мистического характера. Ибо как еще объяснить тот факт, что от его малейшего прикосновения огонь бежит по венам и выжигает все на своем пути.

И источник этого огня сейчас сосредоточен в нежных губах, что доводят его до точки невозврата столь уверенно и умело, что у него не остается никаких шансов. Только сильнее потянуть волосы, может даже делая больно, потому что Галф издает чуть слышный стон, который своей вибрацией становится тем, что толкает за грань: яркую, ослепляющую, вытягивающую все силы. И дающую их в то мгновение, когда зрение восстанавливается и он видит горящий жаром взгляд человека, который сначала стал для него самым большим искушением, а затем — и самым сильным наслаждением.

Мью подхватывает его под руки, помогая подняться с дрожащих от неудобной позы колен, чтобы властно и нежно поцеловать, ощущая свой вкус на любимых губах формы каштана, которые дрожат, но с готовностью открываются навстречу. И это — отличный способ заглушить все те стоны, что с них срываются, пока рука старшего проскальзывает под боксеры, что еще остались на Галфе, чтобы помочь уже ему. Ну как помочь: это то самое горящее внутри невыносимое желание дать возможность испытать такое же удовольствие, что еще плещется в крови Мью. И у него все получается, потому что вот такой экстремальный минет возбудил его нонга настолько, что хватило всего нескольких интенсивных движений рукой и поцелуя-укуса, чтобы болезненный стон-плач сорвался с припухших губ, а руку старшего оросила горячая вязкая жидкость.

Уже сидя на полу, обессиленные и растрепанные, они пытаются привести в порядок свои мысли и чувства.

— И как будем объяснять коллегам такой совместный… душ? — Мью лукаво усмехается, целуя растрепанную макушку прильнувшего к его плечу нонга.

— Скажем, что мылись в боксерах, — Галф задумчиво смотрит на свое нижнее белье, которое все еще каким-то образом осталось на его бедрах. — По сути даже почти не соврем…

— А общая помятость — потому что сцена была очень тяжелая? — старший хохочет над абсурдностью отговорок, которые пытается генерировать почти отключившийся после оргазма мозг.

— Да ладно тебе, Мью… Фанаты знают, коллеги знают, зато мы с тобой закрыли еще один твой гештальт, — и умолкает от удивленного взгляда парня. — А что? Душ, минет — все сходится.

— А тебя не смущает смена ролей?

— А никто не обещал дословное соблюдение развития событий, — и лукаво показывает язык.

Этот человек умеет удивлять как никто другой.  
Его любимый человек.   



	5. Call me by your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пост-вдохновение:  
> https://twitter.com/kumiho_m/status/1325461116370219016
> 
> Песня для главы:  
> Matt Maeson - Put it on me  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/5298626/track/40705055

— Трайпипан…

Немой укор в глазах напротив. Но Мью очень старается:

— Трайпипатпонг?..

Этот обреченный вздох становится ответом: все плохо. Но кто виноват, что у его парня настолько зубодробительная фамилия?

Мью смотрит на дощечку, на которой он в рамках игры должен был написать полное имя и фамилию Галфа — и, конечно, сделал ошибку. Ему мучительно стыдно, потому что это тот промах, который как будто демонстрирует твое пренебрежение (“не мог за столько времени выучить!”), но на самом деле это не так.

Черт дери этот тайский с невозможно сложными именами собственными… Даже свое имя Мью до сих пор не считает легким для написания, а что уж говорить про фамилию Нонга. Но укоризненный взгляд больно бьет, поэтому он тайком гладит поясницу с посланием прости.

Он искренне надеется, что Галф не сильно обиделся, потому что тот продолжает лучезарно улыбаться на камеру и шутить по этому поводу. Вроде бы пронесло, правда?

У него еще потом после съемок репетиция, поэтому он улучает момент и зажимает Галфа в гримерке, пока никто не видит:

— Ты же не сильно обиделся? — и трется носом о шею, пытаясь вымолить прощение.

— Я знаю, что у меня сложная фамилия, но ты мог бы уж как-нибудь запомнить, — и так мило дует свои идеальные губы, что невозможно удержаться и не поцеловать их.

— Эй, не на людях же, — Галф задыхается, но пытается отклониться.

— Никого нет, — Мью все еще пытается урвать секунды персонального счастья, но с огорченным вздохом выпускает парня из объятий, когда в комнату заходит кто-то из стаффа.

Их сотрудников уже не удивляют милующиеся друг с другом парни — они просто Пи` и Нонг, которые любят друг друга чуть больше, чем нормально. И такие обнимашки — уже в порядке вещей. Но вот видеть что-то большее им точно не стоит. Поэтому Мью вынужден разомкнуть руки и шепнуть _увидимся дома_ , а затем уже отправиться к себе в студию, чтобы в очередной раз прогонять хореографию для своего сингла.

***

Выходной.  
Боже, какое счастье вот так поваляться до обеда с любимым человеком, неспешно позавтракать вместе, а затем опять упасть в дрему, чтобы таким образом попытаться восстановить силы перед очередным забегом без отдыха несколько дней кряду.

Из сладкого сонного забытья его вытягивает прохлада, проходящаяся по обнаженной пояснице, которую больше не прикрывает тонкое одеяло.

— Гааалф… — он бормочет сквозь сон, и рука пытается нащупать ткань, чтобы вернуть все в первоначальное идеальное состояние.

Но что-то идет не так, потому что вместо тепла хлопка под ладонью только пустота, а на поясницу ложится чужая прохладная рука, нежно поглаживая покрытую мурашками кожу. Мью улыбается, все еще не открывая глаза, когда его бедра ощущают привычную тяжесть: его парень только что сел на них верхом и теперь уже обеими руками его ласкает. А он совсем не против, да…

— Мью… — мягкий шепот снова вырывает его из дремы.

— Да?

— В моей фамилии всего 10 букв…

Фамилия? При чем тут фамилия?  
Сон все еще не желает отступать, поэтому мозг не особо соображает, о чем идет речь. Но последний резко просыпается, когда Галф сползает вниз к коленям и когда после какого-то до боли знакомого перестука его поясницы касается что-то безумно холодное.

ไ

Первая буква змеей расползается слева, заставляя вздрогнуть и простонать, потому что Мью осознает, что стилусом является лед, зажатый между губ Галфа.

ต

Вторая — чуть правее, демонстрируя ловкость его парня в закручивании гаек и линий, завершением становится касание языка в центре символа, потому что осколок льда растаял.

— Галф, что ты делаешь… — хрипит, потому что вместо сна теперь по венам течет возбуждение.

— А ты как думаешь? Учу тебя тайскому. Базовый курс так сказать с выездом на дом.

Снова перезвон льда в стакане — и третий символ горит на коже:

ร

Да, конечно, можно вывернуться из рук, что сжимают его бедра, и остановить эту сладостную пытку… Но зачем, если его мальчик решил проявить инициативу?

— Следующие две буквы отличаются только добавочными символами — обрати внимание, Пи`. Это же несложно...

พิ พั

Руки Мью цепляются за простыню, чтобы удержаться, а губы уже искусаны, потому что контраст горячей кожи и ледяных прикосновений сводит с ума. 

Гибкие пальцы проходятся по коже рядом с холодным узором, оставленным только что, чтобы разогреть прикосновениями для следующей отметки:

ฒ

Лед снова тает и оставляет прощальные капли на пояснице, что позволяет Галфу на какое-то время освободить рот и прошептать:

— Повернись немного: строка заканчивается.

Мью не может ослушаться, поэтому аккуратно начинает двигаться, разворачиваясь боком к парню и издавая стон отчаяния, потому что в результате такого маневра его эрекция больше не прижата телом к постели, а болезненно выпирает под тканью домашних шорт. И он очень надеется, что после завершения урока орфографии у него получится решить эту проблему…

น

Этот знак расцветает у него на боку, заставляя содрогнуться снова, потому что он не ожидал, что именно в этом месте кожа такая чувствительная.

พ

Уже на косых мышцах пресса. Кубик льда опускается вниз, затем поднимается вверх, затем снова вниз — Мью точно больше никогда не пропустит эту букву...

ง

Простой и легкий завиток окаймляет его пупок, заставляя вцепиться в волосы учителя, который взял на себя столь нелегкую функцию и который шепчет срывающимся голосом:

— А последняя буква — самая сложная, Пи`. Я хочу, чтобы ты наверняка ее запомнил, поэтому придется показывать ее особенно тщательно.

О. Мой. Бог.  
Рука Галфа забирается под кромку шорт и, конечно же, не находит там нижнее белье — зачем оно дома? Мью замирает, потом что снова дыхание из груди выбивает контраст прохладных пальцев и горячей кожи органа, который более чем готов к дальнейшему развитию событий.

— Только надо освободить место для написания…

Одежда исчезает где-то далеко за их кроватью, а Мью может только в нетерпении развести ноги, наблюдая, как Галф устраивается между ними и тянется за уже последним на сегодня кубиком льда, чтобы им провести по восставшей плоти, рисуя последний символ:

ษ์

Как только холодные губы отрываются от своего занятия, лукавый голос вопрошающе утверждает:

— Я надеюсь, что теперь ты не ошибешься с написанием моей фамилии…

О да, этот урок он запомнит навсегда, потому что с хриплым стоном наконец подтягивает возлюбленного к себе, чтобы впиться яростным поцелуем в эти несущие наслаждение губы и прошептать:

— Еще бы, мой хороший… ты — прекрасный учитель.

Тело в его руках горит вопреки тому, то несло холод в последние минуты — а все потому, что Галф в процессе возбудился ничуть не меньше, поэтому может только стонать в поцелуи _только не останавливайся_ и лихорадочно стягивать с себя одежду. Чтобы они наконец могли прижаться кожа к коже.

Теперь уже черед Мью доводить нонга до умопомрачения, поэтому он опрокидывает его на спину и устраивается между шелковистых бедер:

— Я надеюсь, что ты не только лед взял в постель.

Лукавая усмешка пропадает, когда глаза натыкаются на флакон со смазкой с охлаждающим эффектом. Кто-то основательно тематически подготовился… И, вероятно, нет смысла разогревать ее между пальцами, потому что это все равно не поможет, когда прохладный гель коснется чувствительной области и ментол начнет действовать.

Видеть, как Галф изнывает от нетерпения на его пальцах — это всегда восхитительное зрелище, которое так и подстегивает поскорее завершить подготовку, тем более, когда об этом умоляют глаза и ерзающие движения.  
И голос, который хнычет:

— Мью, пожалуйста…

Нет, милый, теперь твоя очередь терпеть — и старший коварно улыбается, пока продолжает растягивать возлюбленного и наблюдать за его сладостными мучениями, чтобы затем все-таки сжалиться и потянуться за квадратиком фольги.   
И увидеть радостное ожидание на лице.

Безусловно, подобная мучительная радость предвкушения всегда усиливает удовольствие, но и нетерпение тоже, поэтому попытку медленного проникновения тут же прервали яростным толчком бедер и руками, чтобы обхватили за плечи и прижали к себе.

— Кому-то не терпится? — Мью не может не подколоть, хотя внутри все заходится от желания сорваться в самый быстрый темп, но он все-таки дает время привыкнуть и как всегда ждет сигнала продолжать.

— Очень не терпится, Пи`, — горячее дыхание опаляет его ухо, в легкий укус только дразнит мочку и дает понять, что _можно_.

И теперь уже ничего не сдерживает его от того, чтобы выбивать из Галфа те вздохи и всхлипы, из которых складывается самое красивое слово в мире, которое он готов произносить и писать каждый день.

Любовь.  



	6. Boyfriend’s shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ремарка: сюжет этой главы задумывался задолго до того, как вышла 2 серия второго сезона и сцена на кухне… Поэтому: ничегонезнаю 😎😎😎  
> Но нца в машине воодушевила многих, да. Меня в том числе 😈  
> Песня для главы:  
> Tommee Profitt, Fleurie - Pull That Trigger  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/8432676/track/56757570  
> Вдохновение:  
> https://twitter.com/kumiho_m/status/1328034343172837379

— Твою же мать!

Странное же приветствие встречает его, как только он открывает входную дверь… Мью от неожиданности почти подскакивает, потому что крик с кухни сопровождает грохот посуды и запах гари.

— Галф! Ты в порядке?

Он тут же влетает в помещение, в котором нет никакого вторжения ассасинов — только его бойфренд, который с расстроенной мордочкой смотрит на комки чего-то на сковороде.

— Милый, что случилось?

— Я хотел приготовить нам ужин, — тот чуть не плачет.

— А что именно? — Мью с сомнением ковыряет лопаткой нечто черное и слипшееся на тефлоновой поверхности.

— Панкейки…

Ох…   
Сейчас главное — это удержать выражение лица максимально нейтральным, потому что художника обидеть может каждый, а его парень явно старался. Поэтому:

— Давай так: я умоюсь с дороги и помогу тебе убрать. А потом вместе что-нибудь приготовим?

Съедобное.  
Он похвалил себя за то, что пропустил это слово, и потопал в ванную, где благодаря холодной воде смог уже окончательно успокоиться и уже в в состоянии равновесия вернуться на кухню, чтобы…

… охренеть окончательно и бесповоротно, потому что наконец увидел то, что не разглядел в первый раз: Галф в одной чертовой белой рубашке на голое тело. И, судя по всему, она из его собственного гардероба, потому что какого-то гигантского размера, так как полы опускаются почти до середины бедра.

О боже.   
Рубашка бойфренда.  
Еще один гештальт, о котором он мечтал еще со времен съемок седьмого эпизода… И лукавые глаза напротив подтверждают, что он прав.

Дрожа от нетерпения, вспоминает свои реплики:

— Что это на тебе? — берется рукой за край рубашки, приподнимая его.

— Ну… это задумывался как приветственный подарок для тебя, — и взгляд с поволокой напротив, который говорит о том, что Галф тоже помнит. А рубашка эта — совсем не случайное совпадение.

— Ммммм… — рука Галфа ложится на плечо Мью, пока он уточняет. — Ты ничего не забыл?

— Что? 

Продолжает по сценарию играть в непонимание, но в глазах вместо огорчения уже начинает гореть знакомый огонь, который превращает милого бейбика в Галфа-чертенка. В ответ старший резко притягивает нонга к себе, от чего у того невольно вырывается сильный вздох, когда тот слышит ответ “это”. 

Губы Мью касаются его в первом кратком приветственном поцелуе. Чтобы потом у него была секунда томно посмотреть в глаза и увидеть в них весь тот омут, обещающий все удовольствия этого мира — и снова целовать, нежно, трепетно, с напряжением, нарастающим до такого уровня, когда перестает хватать дыхания. Но Галф вынужден прервать эту сладкую для них обоих пытку:

— Я не забыл. Это потому, что ты здорово опоздал.

— Прости за то, что поздно пришел, — Мью не может сдержать взволнованно-восхищенное выражение лица, когда видит этого все еще бунтующего соблазнителя в своих объятиях, поэтому снова приникает к его губам поцелуем, медленно перемещая их в этот раз в сторону кухонного острова, чтобы подсадить на него Галфа, нависнуть сверху и … увидеть его довольную и счастливую улыбку от удавшегося совращения.

Эта игра заводит их обоих, поэтому немудрено, что когда он расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу и обнажает плечо, дыхание его обладателя становится совсем рваным и неровным. И контраст становится очевидным, когда губы касаются впадины возле ключицы, чтобы потом провести по ней языком и легко прикусить нежную плоть.

Ногти впиваются в его спину, аккомпанируемые хриплым стоном:

— Мью…

— Да, мой хороший? 

Он поднимает глаза и видит, что лицо его бойфренда потемнело от желания, которое плещется внутри. И дальше уже Галф идет в наступление: запускает руки в его волосы и притягивает к себе голову, чтобы впиться пожирающим душу поцелуем.

И Мью остается только сдаться на милость этому завоевателю, цепляясь руками за обнаженные плечи и прижимаясь бедрами к чужому возбуждению, которое от трения становится явно еще более болезненным, потому что Галф что-то скулит в поцелуй, что воспринимается как просьба ускоряться. Поэтому руки с удовольствием спускаются ниже по спине, чтобы сжать ягодицы и затем скользнуть на обнаженные шоколадные шелковые бедра, которые он так обожает.   
И которые не должен видеть никто кроме него.

Ладони продвигаются под полы рубашки между их прижатыми телами, чтобы обхватить на мгновение жестко стоящий член, заглушить поцелуем ответный стон удовольствия, а затем опять скользнуть на бедро, поглаживая нежную кожу.

— Дразнишься? — Галф хрипит на ухо, все еще цепляясь ногтями за плечи.

— Еще нет, но планирую это исправить, — Мью снова прикусывает соблазнительное обнаженное плечико и шепчет. — Ложись животом на стол.

Глаза парня загораются темным огнем, а губы тут же приоткрываются, но он безропотно повинуется.  
И вот теперь перед ним кипенная белизна рубашки, которая оттеняет янтарную кожу бедер, что так бесстыдно раздвинуты.  
И которые вздрагивают, стоит только легонько провести по ним ладонью, лаская.  
И которые напрягаются, стоит ладонь заменить губами и языком.

Теперь приходится силой удерживать их на месте руками, потому что Галф продолжает стонать и извиваться, пока его парень выкусывает и вылизывает каждый сантиметр шоколадной кожи, оставляя свои метки там. Он поднимает рубашку немного выше, обнажая и поясницу, чтобы прильнуть и к ней поцелуем, собирая вздохи любимого на каждое новое касание.

Он знает, насколько чувствительная эта область, но не может отказать себе в удовольствии немного его помучить этими прикосновениями, поэтому делает это до тех пор, пока умоляющий стон не срывается с точно уже много раз искусанных уст:

— Мью, пожалуйста…

Судя по тому, как мелкая дрожь сотрясает тело парня, тот и правда уже на пределе, поэтому, наверное, стоит уже сжалиться.   
Рука выдвигает ящик кухонного стола, где он заблаговременно вместе с утварью хранит столь нужные сейчас предметы. Поэтому пройдет совсем немного времени, пока он не натянет презерватив на пальцы и не щелкнет знакомо крышкой лубриканта, чтобы щедро выдавить влажную порцию, которая поможет подготовить его мальчика.

Он уже и сам изнывает от нетерпения, но все равно делает это крайне медленно и осторожно, потому что хочет дарить только удовольствие — и никакой боли. Мью дожидается того момента, когда Галф начинает извиваться на его пальцах и хныкать, прося не затягивать, чтобы наконец их извлечь и аккуратно заменить собственным членом.

Принимающее его тело сначала ожидаемо напрягается, но затем Галф выдыхает и расслабляется — и становится легче им обоим, поэтому первая фрикция такая медленная и растянутая во времени.   
Дать привыкнуть — уже привычная процедура для них обоих, но каждый раз его сердце замирает от нежности, когда его любимый кивает головой — можно. Потому что это не только “допуск к телу”, но и то самое доверие, когда человек уверен: ты не сделаешь ему больно ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Выбивать отчаянные стоны удовольствия — это бесценно, как и видеть, что пальцы Галфа судорожно цепляются за стол, пытаясь тем самым удержаться. Поэтому Мью одной рукой обхватывает его за талию и прижимается торсом к спине, чтобы скользить по ней с каждым своим движением, а другой — обводит по бедру и спускается ниже, чтобы помочь возлюбленному. Тот стонет:

— Мью, я долго не выдержу…

— И отлично, мой хороший. Я жду только этого.

Он продолжает скользить рукой вверх и вниз по члену, вторя движениям бедрами, пока не чувствует, как конвульсия проходит по влажному от пота телу, в то время как оно содрогается от удовольствия. И затем за пару движений его нагоняет, прижимаясь лицом к спине, на которой еще каким-то чудом осталась рубашка бойфренда.

— Думаю, что ужин мы все-таки закажем: совсем нет сил готовить.

Хриплый удовлетворенный голос вырывает его из неги, поэтому он тянется, чтобы поцеловать все еще дрожащие губы лежащего без сил на столе парня:

— Отличная идея, мой хороший. Хотя твой наряд шеф-повара я бы оценил на пять мишленовских звезд из трех.  



End file.
